


Drabbles

by Jewelmaiden



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Bondage, M/M, Slice of Life, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelmaiden/pseuds/Jewelmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of random drabbles based around Count D/Leon. Some hints of a relationship in some and slice of life post PSoH and Pre PSoH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> So who knew a creative writing course would end up like this... Thanks teach :D

 

 

 

The damp touch of a finger caressed it’s way up his neck making him shiver, the blindfold ensured he couldn’t see the touch but it was all he could do not to moan. “It is a wicked game I play Mister Detective.” Leon could only agree.

 

\-----

 

Silk

 

I hear the sound of his silk cheongsam brushing past the table as he approaches. It's such a soft sound barely on the edge of hearing yet I know exactly what it is. When I look up he's serving the tea. I wonder what it would be like to touch that silk then what his silken skin would feel like under my rough hands. I shake so much at that the thought I spill my tea. I try not to be too relieved at the argument that follows but one day I will touch that silk.

 

\-----

 

“I need proof.” The chief barked at the scruffy blond haired detective stood in front of him. “You know that Orcot, all too well.”

“Yeah Chief.” Leon turned with a slump to his shoulders, proof was hard to come by with this case and the leads had been few and far between. “And no funny stuff Orcot. Your reports are beginning to read more like fucking novels then case notes.” Leon cursed a blue streak under his breath as he slammed the door closed. It was true and he knew it but nothing in those notes wasn’t true, it wasn’t his fault that his life has taken a turn for the freaking weird ass since meeting The Count. It was like that shit proverb D had quoted at him. “It's better to be a dog in a peaceful time than be a man in a chaotic period.” Well he certainly was in a chaotic period, D probably hadn’t meant it like that but Leon sure as hell wasn’t going to go researching chinese philosophy.

 

\-----

  


Tea

 

D sat and stared at the cup of tea before him, the smell of Ceylon mixed gently with the milk and sugar. It wasn't the first time he'd taken tea in England but it had been some years since he had last been in Londons Chinatown. He smiled an almost genuine emotion of gratefulness at the waitress who thankfully left him to his reflections. The first sip was a delight, the subtle flavours of the tea mixed easily with the milk and sugar bringing the best from each. He wondered, not for the first time, if the detective still drank tea.

 

\-----

  


For the past few weeks I’ve dreamed of someone I think is a man even though he is wearing some weird ass dress. I don't know who he is but in my dreams he does exist. He feels so real it almost scares me. In the last dream he bent his beautiful face over mine and laid a soft kiss on my lips. His passion is a kiss and I can not resist. I remember the whispered words. “Come to me my dear detective.” I woke shivering.

 

  
\-----


End file.
